


Butterfly demons

by Bgal2



Category: LoliRock (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, all chapters, exploring darker themes, mostly in the first chapter, takes place before season two, the first two chapters were written before season two premired, the title i also came up with before season two premired as well, viloence beyond canon typical, violence warning just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9804098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bgal2/pseuds/Bgal2
Summary: For the most part, the girls seem to have everything work out, despite having to balance out having a normal life outside a band and fighting to make sure they can save a planet. However, each of the girls have one little thing that affects them in some way. They just kept quiet about them for other reasons.





	1. Morality

_You think things will be back to normal once I came back here, but there were some loose ends that still needed to be tied. Or more likely, loose ends that excised before this all happened._

_Ever since I lost my memories, my thought patterns are slightly…. different. Not enough for it to cloud my usual thought process, but enough for it to not be spotted. It’s like a little demon that exists inside my mind, but it’s not strong enough to take control, just spit out suggestions._

_They’re usually thoughts that come off as rude, jealous, or just plain mean. Most often, it’s usually with missy. Like one time I visualize punching her in the face, and tore her apart about how of a pathetic low life she was while she was rambling on about something unimportant. I didn’t do it. And I figured it has built up over time due to how she treated me._

_Sometimes, those thoughts are directed to others that don’t deserved it like Matt and Auriana… I don’t like to think about them much. Good thing it’s only in my head. I think they’ll be heart broken if they heard them._

_The other things that happened are some odd dreams I have. Every week or so, I have a dream of confronting either the twins or Gramorr by myself. I didn’t really use much of my spells during the fights. Mostly my sword. It was dealt in a rather more violent matter than usually. A lot of blood had been spilt._

_It usually ends the same. The twins usually got severally injured, but still cling to life (_ “because no matter how many victories you claim, you’re nothing more than a pathetic joke” _I said to them coldly in one dream). Gramorr was an entirely different story._

_He ended up as nothing more than a lifeless, beaten to a pulp won’t harm anyone anymore corpse. The fights between him are extremely brutal, and left very few rooms for mistakes._

_“You fight like the minion I truly deserved,” Gramorr mused at one point. I slashed into him with the sword several times as my reply to that._

_One time, I found myself in some kind of black void, with only me and a giant version of what looks like my heart gem pendant (mostly the gem part) looking in front of me. It took me a while staring at it, but I spotted a small but slightly noticeable (if only compared to the rest) piece of a dark shard embedded in the center. I put a finger on the shard, and felt a screaming pain inside my chest once I did._

_Those dreams never disturb or frighten me, surprisingly enough. I don’t know how much concerning that fact is, but it feels like it should be. Not that I tell the girls about what had happened since then. I don’t want to worry them, and when I asked about what happened at the end of the concert, they just were silent and giving off these guilt filled looks. Besides, it’s nothing to worry about, as these things don’t really change how I act normally._

_Anyway, during the time back in Ephedia, I met this boy named Lev. He seems like he’s working for Gramorr, but it seems he’s only in it for the money. Our band has made a decent amount of money, so many I can bribe him to fight him instead._

_If I can’t convince him… I will make sure he won’t be a threat again._


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's always the brightest smiles that hide the saddest tales

The music blared loudly. Practically everyone was talking it up and enjoying themselves. It has been a day since the new girls showed up. Aunt Ellen made no hesitation in accepting the two new girls. They were having a grand old time. Auriana especially.

“You think we should come up with a cheer,” she mused.

Talia gave a simple eye roll at the remark, but a simple content smile was on her face. It was the day after they got back from Ephedia. They haven’t defeated Gramorr yet, but they have at least known Izira is safe. And to Talia, it was enough.

For a while, it was as if they had won. Everything was peaceful, and perfect. Auriana couldn’t be happier. And then a question pops out.

“So, what are the places on Earth like?”

Iris was about to answer when Auriana butted in.

“Earth is beautiful from what I seen. Though their beaches pale in comparison to Volta’s and it lacks the wonderful wild life, the great food, family hugs….”

The room felt deathly quiet after she mentions it. Auriana’s face looks like it was about ready to break down and cry. It was an expression they rarely, if at all, seen her have. After what seem like a while, Auriana bite down the hurt expression and ran off without a word.

The other girls just stared at where she once was, speechless and concern about what has happened.

\--

For a while, Auriana was simply starring at the water on the backyard dock, her expression a mixture of serious and sadness. She was mentally kicking herself for the way she acted. But, she has no way in handling how she felt. She felt like this for quite a while now…

“Mind if I sit next to you?”

Auriana was startled out of her thoughts. She blinked, than looked to see just Lyna there. Lyna showed a concern look over at her.

“Yeah, sure,” Auriana replied, trying her best to hold up a smile.

Lyna sat next to her. She placed two cups of crystal tea down in the middle of the two. After waiting for it to cool, Auriana took the cup and took a sip from it. She placed it back down.

“Ephedia’s rather far from here, isn’t it?”

Auriana looked over at the other princess, sighing and went back to look over the ocean, with the cup in her hands. She felt the wind blowing in her hair

“It is. I can never find a way to look at it through earth’s telescopes. I tried to advanced them with my magic, but I don’t want any more lectures on using my powers irresponsibly from Talia.”

Some silence fell after she said that. Lyna could tell something was bothering Auriana, and she could give a simple guess on what it was. Before she starts to speak to her about it, Auriana went to confirm it.

“I know we had to stay on earth to train and get ready to defeat Gramorr, but to be honest? All I want to do is go home. Not that earth’s not a bad place, it’s just…”

Lyna put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“I understand. I miss Borealis.”

Auriana gave a simple blink at that. After a while she went back to watching the sun setting on the horizon. Tears weld up in her eyes as she gave Lyna her reply.

“I miss my family. The rain… everything….”

Lyna gave her a sad smile, put her cup down, and then pulled her in a reassuring comforting hug. Auriana returned it after several seconds.

“Don’t worry. I know we will get to your home someday, and you’ll be reunited with your family before you know it.”

Auriana’s heart skipped a beat, for she knew it wouldn’t be the entire case….

\--

_“S-sis, come with me, this isn’t funny.”_

_Her sister gave a weak laughter. There was some dark crystal piercing her side, slowing covering up her entire side. There was a portal opened behind them. Her sister has activated it with the last of her strength._

_“Hey, I’ll at least die happy if you’re at least safe and a step closer in prevent Gramorr from doing more damage.”_

_Auriana held onto her sister’s hand, her body shaking and face slowly streamed with tears. She could feel how clammy and cold it was_

_“D-don’t say that. I-I-I can’t face this new p-place alone. I n-need you. W-we can find her together, you hear me? Y-you won’t die.”_

_Her sister has pulled her into a hug. Auriana’s heart has stopped. She held onto her tight, despite how sharp the crystal felt, despite how she felt something sticky and wet coming from her chest._

_“They’ll be others that’ll be with you. Don’t worry. Just, keep smiling no matter what. I’ll always be by your side no matter what happens.”_

_Before she knew it, her sister pushed her out with the last of her strength straight into the portal. Auriana screamed out to her, reaching out her hand to her as she saw her fell unconscious and the portal closing between the two…_

\--

“… Auriana?”

Auriana blinked, realizing how hard she must had been crying when she felt how wet her face felt. She noticed some of her tears stained both of their outfit.

Embarrassed, Auriana let go, and dried off her tears with her arm.

“S-sorry about that. It was nothing.”

She gave a bright grin, as if she wasn’t upset a while ago. She appeared to be back to her old, chipper self. Lyna looked over at Auriana still, confused and worry about her.

“I’m alright now. Let’s…. not mention this to the others. I just needed a good cry, that’s all. Besides, defeating Gramorr is far more important than my home.”

Auriana headed off back to the house with a skip and a jump. Lyna followed her close behind, picking up the cups the two girls left before doing so. She was still doubtful about her being honest with her feelings.

Auriana still misses home, but she made a promise to her sister to keep on smiling. Once she frees Ephedia, everything will be all right again.

Besides, earth’s not all bad.


	3. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a reason for secrets. it's just not the reason you expect it to be.

Carissa headed towards aunt Ellen’s place. Auriana meant for the two of them to visit the local juice and tried out these “smoothies” that they ramble about after their first fight on earth, but she decided to leave early once they start talking about boys. Also avoid getting caught in another “crystal Levitus” spell bicker again. She won’t be surprised if she didn’t get desensitized if she kept using that spell too often on her.

She felt that she should asked either Iris or Talia about where they can train for battles. Fighting and preparing for the final battle should be considered top priority.

Well, that is, when she overheard a surprisingly angry voice from someone she didn’t suspect to crack (granted, she only knew her truly for a week, but still…).

“ ** _WHY?!?!?!?!_** ”

A loud punching noise came from Iris’ room. Curious, she looked over inside the source of the noise. There was only a small crack open in said room, barely enough to see anything there. Keeping quiet, she peak over to see a rather upset and enraged looking Iris, with a rather afraid looking Amaru watching over her.

“I tired of hiding this pointless secret from everyone I cared about. They know where we lived, so what’s the point of keeping it hidden. They won’t keep them safe.”

She plopped onto her bed, hugging her knees.

“And what’ll ever happened when I finally defeat Gramorr? We’ll I never to see my friends, Nathaniel, or aunt Ellen ever…”

The rage once sparked from the future queen dispelled in a crying fit. Amaru went over to Iris on her bed, and snuggled up to her in an attempt to comfort her. Carissa left the room, a feeling of anger boiling inside her.

It looks like Talia and her would be having a talk about this.

\--

“You said we had to keep low to avoid detection from Gramorr”

Talia froze. She was meditating when Carissa showed. She was taken aback from her accusing tone. She tried to brush it off, keeping it cool. _Play the part of the leader you meant to be._

“I thought you, Lyna and Auriana were going to the smoothie bar.”

“I came home early. I thought I could get more training in. but that’s not why I’m here now.”

Talia looked nervous at her, but she kept that only shown in her eyes. Carissa took a step foreword while she took a step back.

“You said we had to keep low in order to avoid Gramorr and his forces finding out about us. Apparently, he knew. I won’t be surprised if they knew were your main fortress is.”

“We made a defensive barrier to make sure they can’t get in-“

“That’s not what I’m worried about.”

"Then, what are you-?”

“Iris is upset of keeping this a secret.”

Talia blinked in surprise. Iris occasionally talked about maybe telling aunt Ellen or someone else (seriously, she and Nathaniel should start dating if they’re both into each other.), but she never knew the full extent of her feelings about this.

“Why are we keeping it a secret? You know regardless of if they knew where we are or not, they’ll hurt anyone close to us even if they didn’t-“

“… That wasn’t why I want our magic connections hidden to anyone not Ephedian.”

Carissa looked at her with shock and confusion. She tilted her head, feeling the tension inside the room.

“Than what is the true reason?”

Talia kept silent for a moment. The air felt ice cold. Like someone cast a crystal Glacies spell and it’s slowly freezing everything over. Eventually, Talia spoke.

“I’ll tell you, but you must not mention this to anyone else.”

“… Very well.”

\--

Carissa and Talia were in the private training room. Carissa loved how it looked (as she was the most curious about it when they first went to earth), but she wished she were first shown it in less tense situations. Right now, it felt void and lack of life. Instead of inviting and comforting like fighting came to her, it was cold and feels like she was being trapped inside with each passing moment.

Right now, she was waiting for Talia to change into something, but it felt it has taken days for her to come out. And right now Carissa wants this done and over with, yet she felt she won’t like the answer from this-

Speak of the bodiali. Talia came out in an earth blue two-piece sleeveless bikini. Talia looked self conscious in wearing this, which is odd, since she is just as beautiful as her sister, if not more so.

Once she steps into the center of the room, the tension strengthens inside of the young Calix princess. Talia raised her hands, shaky as they were. It was like she really didn’t want to be here in the situation right now, but felt like she had no choice. Carissa looked over at her in understanding. Eventually she spoke, eyes closed. Carissa could of swore she saw a speak of tears in her eyes

“Crystal revelabit”

Talia waved a hand over her body, glowing as she did so. Once the glow died down, Carissa looked over at Talia in shock. Once was once blank untouched skin was a body covered head to toe in various scars, mostly around the lower body. There was a noticeable one in her left shoulder, like a jagged knife in contrast to what the other scars look like. Oddly enough, her face was barely touched in the scars taint of her.

Now, in her kingdom, wounds like this could be considered a symbol of pride. But it doesn’t look like these scars weren’t won in the field of battle.

“Two years ago, Auriana, Amaru, and myself take on the mission to retrieve the missing Ephedian princess. We were sent to earth, and spent all this time searching for her until we find her. For a while, we didn’t hide about where we came from. We use magic in an attempt to find her.”

“… So, what happened?”

Talia bit her lip. The room felt tense and uninviting as Talia continued to stall.

“I was captured by a human scientist group and was taken to their test chamber.”

Carissa gasped out in shock.

“They were curious about our kind, and they torture me, in a vain attempt to experiment on what make us tick and work. How long had I lived through that hell, I have no clue. I barely remember all the details. The only thing I truly remember the pain and how it felt. I don’t think I was the first one, because I remember seeing ghosts there. I also remember their screams in pain.”

Talia stopped for a moment, hugging herself and crying from the horrible memories from that place. Carissa felt frozen in place, wishing she wasn’t so she can give her the comfort she needs.

“If it weren’t for Auriana and her Shanila finally activating then and there, I don’t know what’ll happened to me.”

Carissa walked over closer to the dark skin girl and place a gentle hand on her shoulder. She gave Talia a sympathic look.

“That’s awful, but why not tell Iris the truth?”

Talia gave a heart broken sad smile.

“Iris isn’t ready to learn about the dark side of this planet. Also, I worried that after the memory incident, there’s still some dark magic affecting her soul, if only barely. I dread what’ll happened to her if she learn about it while it’s still inside her.”

“Well, that’s understandable, but what do you mean by “memory incident”?”

Talia gave her a happy look, and cast a “crystal pallium” spell over her body. After a slight glow, her body’s scars fade away like it never happened.

“That’s a story for another day. Now let’s get the other two at the juice bar, we had to tell them about training tomorrow.”

\--

Carissa looked over the earth’s sunset over aunt Ellen’s pond balcony. She had learn a lot about her fellow teammates, and she just realized how clueless she is with this planet. Granted, fighting is still top priority, but as she watches the sun set, she made a vow to herself.

“I swear in the name Ephedia, I’ll try to do as I can to learn about this place while I’m here.”


End file.
